


Of safety and warmth

by salted_tea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, I REGRET THIS PLEASE IM SCARED, I chose to erase Japan's homophobia what about it, I enjoy making Oiks suffer, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, M/M, Pining (kinda), i love them please, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salted_tea/pseuds/salted_tea
Summary: As ethereal as  Oikawa is, Iwaizumi Hajime is never going to be able to explain the serendipitous feeling he felt when he saw the boy for the first time.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Of safety and warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha I hate this-  
> Dont set your expectations too high  
> I gave my best- promise-  
> (I haven't written anything in about a year this is warmup for an actual ff--)  
> E n j o y

Oikawa Tooru has always been attractive.

Maybe it’s the way he smiles at people whenever he sees them or his the genuine warmth his atmosphere represents.

As ethereal as Oikawa is, Iwaizumi Hajime is never going to be able to explain the serendipitous feeling he felt when he saw the boy for the first time.

Oikawa Tooru meant the world to him and everyone around the grumpy male knew, so why was it that he still had to cradle his childhood bestfriend in his arms, whispering sweet, comforting words into his hair, trying to calm the shaking boy down. Why was it that people hurt him, lead him on, telling the setter that they loved him oh so much. Every month Oikawa would find someone new to fall for, spilling all of his heart’s purity out for the sake of a person who would end up hurting him again, anyways. It’s not that all of them were bad people, they just couldn’t handle the brown-haired boy being more passionate about a sport than them. What none of Oikawa Tooru’s past lovers realized was that volleyball was the one and only thing that kept him sane, next to his bestfriend, of course. And today?

Today was another one of the days where Oikawa would stand in front of Iwaizumi’s door, crying his eyes out, waiting for the ace to embrace him in his strong arms, begging him to not let go of him until he asked him to. Not being aware of his surroundings, eyes to blurry from all the tears welling up in them, Iwaizumi took the setters hand, leading him upstairs to his room, letting Oikawa lay down on the bed, guiding and tucking the fragile boy under the covers before he lied down behind him, holding him tight with no intention of letting go. “Oh Tooru... I’m so sorry.” a suppressed sob was the only answer the spiky haired male got, but it didn’t bother him, not today, not ever, not when his bestfriend needed him. Hours were spent of Hajime rubbing Oikawa’s back, telling him that it’s not his fault that people always left him, letting the lanky male put his head on his chest, his heartbeat soothing him right away. Words of appreciation were whispered into Tooru’s voice until the raspy voice lulled him in, eyes getting droopy, the sobs filling the room turning into complete silence, the only source of sound being the cars driving on the streets outside and finally, when the shaking stopped, he fell asleep. Feelings of warmth and safety surrounding both of them. It didn’t take Iwaizumi more than five minutes to realize that his bestfriend had fallen into the sweet comfort of rest, holding the boy with big brown eyes that represented the never-ending night sky even tighter, joining him with his slumber.

The next morning was peaceful. Iwaizumi being the early riser he was, got out of bed to get ready, preparing breakfast for the both of them in the small kitchen of his. Turning the radio on, he started humming to ‘Lonesome Town’ now playing softly in the background. He could hear Oikawa’s light paddling upstairs, making the wing spiker aware of his awakening. Making out the sound of a shower being turned on he started focusing on the eggs currently frying in the pan in front of him again. Half an hour later, Oikawa entered the kitchen with a big yawn. Hugging Iwaizumi from behind he mumbled a “Goodmorning” into Hajime’s ear. “Goodmorning sleeping beauty, are you feeling better?” was the reply he gave Tooru with a concerned undertone being covered by his teasing. “Yeah, I think so. I’ve went through worse, didn’t I?”. They sat down, eating the food in silence, the redness under Oikawa’s swollen eyes making itself noticeable, causing Iwaizumi to form a big crease between his brows. “You know, Iwa-chan, if you’re gonna continue doing that, you’re going to get wrinkles and then you’ll look like my grandfather.”, he wasn’t quite making fun of his bestfriend, more of trying to get rid of the awkward tension filling the room. “Say, Tooru.. Would you go out with me?” Iwaizumi Hajime felt like a fool, never ever has he blushed in his entire life, but right now, right in this moment, as his childhood bestfriend was staring at him with his puffy, observative eyes, he felt like his face was trying to compete against the sun. Flushing even redder than Hajime, Oikawa stammered a “I- I would love to, really, I just need time? I want to keep this, keep us and rushing things won’t work if we don’t try it in a steady pace, I’m sorry. I hope that you can understand.” out. “Sure, I get that. Tell me whenever you’re ready, okay? I’ll be waiting, pinky promise.”, Iwaizumi, in all honesty, didn’t know what he was doing, all he knew that stretching his pinky out to meet Oikawa’s felt right.

And for the first time in forever, everything felt genuinely safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried- really :')


End file.
